


[ The scent of your trust ] Erumike/Mikeru moments

by GuessWhat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhat/pseuds/GuessWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Erwin x Mike moments. Different prompts, different moments, different ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[drabble prompt from a drabble masterlist on tumblr]**  
Please me - character A will do anything to please character B  
  
Sliding his palms beneath Erwin’s shirt, Mike was astonished by his smooth skin, so warm beneath his touch. Moreover, Erwins tensed and barely arched his back, as if he was offering himself already to his comrade.  
Mike almost smirked at that feeling, unable to stifle a tease towards the other.  “Have you stolen your mother’s soap?” he mumbled in Erwin’s ear before tugging the soft lobe with his teeth.  
A sigh escaped from Erwin’s throat, pleasing Mike who smirked again, a peck left gently on his cheek.  “Why you ask that?” something in Erwin’s tone told Mike that he didn’t like bringing his mother into their intimate conversation now, Mike couldn’t blame him for that.  
"You’re smooth, Erwin" he whispered, trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck, hearing Erwin swallowing loudly when his lips brushed against his throat. Mike’s palm wandered over Erwin’s chest, his thumb playing with his nipple a bit.   
The other chortled; Mike could sense, almost smell, that he was flattered. “Thank you.”  
For a moment, Mike almost forgot that Erwin was able to speak: his skin, other than soft, had a good taste… No sweat, or alcool of some cologne. What to say about his smell, which was just mesmerizing? Basically, he didn’t own one: his perfectly smooth skin was basically _scentless_.   
  
Enough for Mike to _crave_ for his own scent to cover Erwin from head to toe.  
  
Too bad it was already too late and he was too tired to strip, to grab his muscular legs and lose himself into Erwin.   
A kiss and then a strong suction on his neck prevented every other comment Erwin could utter. He panted, and let out a sound of bother mixed with pleasure. Mike knew that Erwin was liking that rude kiss on his neck, that he would love to see his mark the day after and wouldn’t attempt to hide it too much. He didn’t stop him or pressed his hands on Mike’s chest to push him away.   
Mike’s left palm wandered down, crossing the boundary lines of his abdominals: Erwin’s body hair was soft, thin, and uncommon to meet on his skin. Although, Mike felt it thickening beneath his hand the more he approached his groin. There, Erwin’s skin was boiling like lava, hotter than his neck, tortured by kisses and gentle bites.   
The fact that Mike was tired wasn’t going to stop him from pleasing the guy he liked so much. Oh, he liked Erwin _so much_ since the day they met. From the first fierce and honest salute Erwin gave to the intructor, something clicked within Mike.  
His clean and neat hands clenching at Mike’s shirt, his breath in his ear, the gasp when Mike’s fingers cupped his member and the sudden hardening of it: everything about this beautiful guy was enamoring. He accepted _everything_ … Good or bad, he went with the flow, he chose the path he wanted to walk all by himself, always knowing what he wanted, or what he was going to face and take his responsibilities for that.   
Mike was glad that Erwin chose to walk on his path tonight. Or rather: that Erwin accepted him as companion for tonight.  
Mike’s hand was moving slowly, just like the kiss he was giving to Erwin now. His fingers were playing with his hair, and Mike felt a moan lacing their tongues as the pace of his hand got sligthly faster and his grasp tightened. He sealed Erwin’s lips with that kiss, turning into a dance of crave and, needless to censor it, adolescent tension. He wanted Erwin madly, and he didn’t even know how to name this feeling that was burning inside him, not mature enough to understand that it could consume their relationship, if they didn’t handle it with carefulness.   
As if Mike cared, stroking Erwin’s erection and hearing his pants and moans. He looked at him, gasping as well, more silently, mirroring his action without even realizing of such. Mike was just focusing on that action of his hand and wrist, and on its effect on Erwin’s face, the way he rolled his eyes and bit his pulpy lower lip. They didn’t want to wake up Nile, their roommate. That would have been.. awkward.  
Despite Nile’s bothering presence, Erwin was still enjoying their intimacy greatly. Barely hissing, he asked Mike to go faster. And with a smirk, he accomplished his request, demanding another kiss as his hand took a more determined pace. No sugarcoating or poetic words: damn, he wanted Erwin to come so bad, He wanted to feel his fingers sticky from Erwin’s cum.  
Erwin’s back arched until his stomach touched Mike’s body, and his breath was stolen away by the moment he was hit by a sudden orgasm that left both of them speechless but satisfied. One, two, three and four times Erwin moved his hips in Mike’s hand,  while Mike looked at him, surprised, and Erwin just kept his mouth open to vent his orgasm with a silent expression of painful pleasure, stretching his legs and tensing his feet, grabbing Mike’s hair and pulling his head down.  
The second their lips met, Mike got that Erwin wanted another kiss. And he gave it, gladly, slowly, in the same way he started it all. He tasted Erwin’s satisfaction and pleasure, it was sour but also sweet. Unique. He caressed Erwin’s stomach covered in droplets of his sperm and playfully, the young man spreaded it over his skin. “Ah, now you’re smoother.”  
Erwin’s breath was still faltering when he replied, chortling, “Mike, stop..”  
"Disgusting?"  
"No.. It’s strange… Clean me. Please." there was this plea in his voice, but it was intimate and Mike thought that he was the only one  who got this treatment reserved for himself by Erwin Smith.  
"As you wish, Erwin" he accepted Erwin’s request like an obedient dog, he didn’t tell Erwin to do it by himself.  
Before reaching out a hand to grab a handkerchief from the drawer, Mike leant over Erwin’s neck and took a whiff of his smell.

Sex. He smelled like sex, _their_ sex.  


	2. There's a she-wolf in my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible reference to a terrible song, ahahah~ for some smutty fem!Erumike with a brief appearance of fem!Nile at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are like the original male names because finding a name that suits everyone's likings is hARD!  
> [fem!Mike and fem!Erwin](http://25.media.tumblr.com/f6102c68e3fec1b95916e9850d836cd7/tumblr_mv6quj9Rck1rs47t2o1_400.jpg), [fem!Nile](http://24.media.tumblr.com/387fe665c48e53951ced68f4d0961810/tumblr_mv6quj9Rck1rs47t2o3_400.jpg) (a bit younger -19-20 years old- bc trainee days)

She smells like the cheap soap they use in the communal showers, but she’s beautiful and she looks so vulnerable, wrapped in a long, white towel and her dry hair trapped in a tight bun.

Mike approaches her with a grin on her face: usually, she’s her puppy, her obedient grown-up puppy, but not today. Seeing Erwin like that, the towel sliding down revealing half of the slope of a generous breast and the skin covered in droplets, she feels this violent and hungry urge to take her like no one else ever dared to do. 

She humms, content, tracing the line of her neck with her fingertip and Erwin smiles, covering it with her shoulders. Mike can already see the little changes in her body: goosebumps, a slight twitch, the hint of her nipples hardening beneath the towel. Ah! She knows that Erwin didn’t dress in the communal showers on purpose and such a thing is exciting. She’s a prey that’s offering herself on a silver plate, just to feed Mike’s hunger, today, and still she tries to escape when the woman takes the towel to loosen it around her body.

“Mike..” blue eyes stare into hers and for a second, Erwin tries to catch the color of Mike’s, those grey eyes that change shade so many times during the day.

“What is it, Sina girl?” she asks with a cunning grin on her lips as she pins her body down on the bed, getting a blush on a serious face in response.

She knows Erwin gets all flustered when she calls her ‘Sina girl’.   
“What do you think are going to do, mountain girl?”

Mike laughs and forces her wrists down. Whenever Erwin tries to keep up with her teasing, she turns out very silly.

She presses her hips against Erwin’s and smiles again. She stares at her, at her prey, with such a determined but playful look. “You” she says, and she sees Erwin holding her breath, “I’m gonna do you” she remarks and bites her lower lip, so inviting, so red and pulpy.

“Then go ahead” but more than an order, a soliciting to don’t waste her time, it sounds like a plea.

Mike chuckles, and Erwin's eyes just stare at her fiercely but composedly. Mike simply doesn't give a fuck about it, and she undoes her bun and pulls away her towel, exposing her fit body and freeing her blonde hair on the pillow.. 

To be honest, Mike isn't that much into women, she prefers men, but - fuck, Erwin's a goddess. She's one of those divine warriors, a valkyrie. She's muscular, yet that body would look absolutely gorgeous in a dress. Round hips, generous breasts, perfectly shaped collarbones and shoulders, long legs. What a stunning beauty. 

Erwin slowly bats her eyes, glad to see how that sight affects her comrade: Mike licks her lips and presses again Erwin down, hands to her hips while looking for a kiss. It's a heated kiss, a kiss that steals breath from both of them, that it's laced with a soft pant as Mike's hand slides down on her well-defined abdomen to play a bit with the tender flesh of her groin. 

Erwin spreads her legs, she doesn't look like pushing away the woman anymore, at all. Another chortle can be heard from Mike at that and another kiss on Erwin's lips is given, and it's more hungry than before because her fingers are now exploring her between her thighs. 

She's so wet, and Mike has just started. 

Erwin stops their kiss with a smack and she gasps as a couple of fingers penetrate her. It's embrassing for her, because it's too early but she already likes it and wants more of it, because she shouldn't offer herself so easily to Mike, yet she's doing it for today...

Her hips move, pleading for more and her arms are wrapped around Mike's neck. 

"Want more, Sina girl?" Mike asks, bending on her neck, sniffing her skin. She places a bite there, and Erwin moans because her fingers don't stop, and her thumb on her clit feels _so good._

"So?" Mike asks again, not satisfied, and licks her neck while the other hand grabs her buttcheek with determination.

She moans again in response, tugging locks of hair in her hand.

Mike is not like the other girls, Mike is a she-wolf, Mike bites, scratches, pulls and sniffs her scent in such a possessive way. Everytime she lets go in her arms, she knows it's not going to be vanilla. Not everytime, at least.

Erwin sighs when Mike's hand draws back but her displeasure doesn't last long, because soon Mike's lips are on her chest, kissing and biting her breasts and nipples, her hands caressing her sides -and surprisingly, the feeling of her wet fingers on her waist is exciting-. She makes her way down marking her with bites and scratches that make the Sina girl tremble, pant and tilt her head from a shoulder to the other.

She smells good even between her legs, she smells like _woman_ -Mike clenches her hand, a violent wave of pleasure hitting her. Too bad she's on her period. She needs to vent her playful rage by biting Erwin's inner thighs.

"You're never tired of biting, uh.." Erwin's voice is muffled, distant, while she plays with Mike's locks. 

Mike doesn't reply, not using words. She grins and the tip of her tongue touches Erwin's clit, making her chest raise and fall after a while while a long, satisfied sigh.

Soon the tease turns into an intense crave and Mike's mouth is all over her, sucking and biting, licking and tapping. Erwin is already tensing, arching, tugging her hair and stifling to moan, but by the time fingers are added to her pleasure, Erwin lets out some sort of choked scream. 

Mike's free hand clenches around her thigh, nails digging into her flesh without causing any harm, just adding pleasure, pleasure and pleasure. She's rough, but she knows what to do to make her writhe and almost scream. It's satisfying, fuck, it's arousing to see and feel her this way, to taste her like no one ever dares to do.

"How many girls take you like this, Erwin?" she almost grumbles, pausing a moment to take some breath. 

The woman just looks down, her eyes bright and her red lips parted. She pleads her. "Don't stop!"

Mike takes a very deep beath -fuck, she'd really love to be touched by Erwin now- and grins again, adding a third finger to the penetration and bending down again. She was impatient to taste her again, and she moans with Erwin letting her free hand wander on her abdomen, fingers clenching the flesh, scratching the skin. 

Erwin's hips move without control because of Mike's fingers, no more penetrating, almost digging into her with a new motion, and Mike finds difficult to follow her mad movement. Yet she does, feeling like she's been drinking alcohool all the night, almost high, any thought blurred. 

She loves the way Erwin comes, she can feel it down her skin like some sort of shock, she likes her fingers pulling her hair to the point of hurting her scalp and that high-pitched moan that sounds like pain. How much is it lasting? Sure... Far more than those other girls giving her cheap vanilla sex. 

She looks up to her. Oh, damn, she's the most beautiful creature in the world. Her chest falling and raising, her abdomen tensing her relaxing and her closed eyes, her head, thrown back, her red lips and red cheeks, the other hand on her forehead like she's about to faint.

Kissing her, without bites this time, Mike lays again on her body, elbows to each side of the other woman's head. 

"Mike..." she huffs, she's satisfied. 

Mike leans down and kisses her cheekbone, while Erwin's hand caresses her breast, it's such an affectionate gesture. 

"Yes, Sina girl?" she asks, resting her head in the slope of her neck. She doesn't smell like sweat. What an unique human being. 

Erwin's about to reply, but the door opens and a feminine voice comes cawing inside. "Erwin, you forgot your clothe-"

It's Nile, their roommate, scruffy black hair, scruffy look and long face with thin lips that give her that grumpy expression. She stops on the door, and glances over the girls resting on the bed, everything in the room telling stories of sex -which still has to happen, or already happen, she can't tell it.

But, especially, guessing Erwin's naked body beneath Mike and those heated cheeks and that tired look... No... They surely did that. Also, Mike's victorious expression doesn't help her to feel better.

"You deviated perverts!" she squawks and throws Erwin's uniform on the floor. "Lock the door first! You two make me sick as fuck!" 

She slams the door and runs away: Mike laughs at her pathetic attitude, and Erwin just looks down at her clothes. For a moment, Mike's afraid that Nile's appearance ruined her mood, but it's a second of doubt, because Erwin lets a barely cunning smirk curve her lips, and then her arms are wrapped again around Mike's neck. 

And she finally answers Mike's question.

"You're the only one that takes me like this..."


End file.
